


[SuperCyclops][Superman Returns]镜花水月

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [9]
Category: Superman Returns (2006), X-Men:The Last Stand
Genre: M/M, SuperCyclops
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 演员衍生，《超人归来》里Richard White的演员James Marsden，曾在多部《X战警》电影中饰演Cyclops Scott Summers。本文是把游戏《古剑奇谭二：永夜初晗凝碧天》镜花水月之《神女墓随葬品》这篇游戏里的文章里的人名换成这对Cp。“司幽”换成“Cyclops”，“巫山神女”换成“Superman”。再次申明，该文只是换人名加稍许修改，原文出自《古剑奇谭二》，并且与电影剧情设定冲突极大。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Richard White, Clark Kent & Scott Summers, Clark Kent&Richard White, Clark Kent/Richard White, Clark Kent/Scott Summers, Richard White/Clark Kent, Scott Summers&Clark Kent, Scott Summers/Clark Kent
Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108949
Kudos: 1





	[SuperCyclops][Superman Returns]镜花水月

[SuperCyclops][Superman Returns]镜花水月  
Unreal  
注：原作《Superman Returns》、《X-Men: The Last Stand》  
Cp：Scott Summers/Clark Kent  
演员衍生，《超人归来》里Richard White的演员James Marsden，曾在多部《X战警》电影中饰演Cyclops Scott Summers。  
本文是把游戏《古剑奇谭二：永夜初晗凝碧天》镜花水月之《神女墓随葬品》这篇游戏里的文章里的人名换成这对Cp。  
“司幽”换成“Cyclops”，“巫山神女”换成“Superman”。  
再次申明，该文只是换人名加稍许修改，原文出自《古剑奇谭二》，并且与电影剧情设定冲突极大。

镜花水月  
我们变种人与别不同，因为基因变异，天生就具有各种异于常人的超能力。  
Magneto说，如果世间存在活生生的杀戮兵器，那一定就是我们。  
大地上最强的一族。  
大地上最先绝灭的一族。  
媲美众神的杀戮能力、无与伦比的反应速度、长久的寿数。  
我们拥有人类恐惧拥有的一切。  
然而我们仍不满足，仍在谋求变得更强。  
最终，经历漫长的时光，我们成为了几乎能与众神比肩的强者。  
而代价是，自从被人类发现之日起，我们就遭受着人类的恐惧、怀疑甚至仇视。  
我们变种人的命运，在Jean Grey死而复生、化身Phoenix的那一刻，戛然而止。  
Professor X被瞬间撕碎，我们失去了庇护。强大的力量刺透了树叶、石缝、水面，猝不及防的人类与变种人呼号着，在痛苦的煎熬中纷纷倒下。皮肤皲裂，流出脓血；气血沸腾，从口鼻中喷涌而出……最后化为灰烬，在大地上消散无踪。  
而我身为X战警队长，对此毫无办法。  
力量越强的变种人，坚持得越久，经受的痛苦却也越多。  
当死亡第二次降临，变种人们终于陷入绝望。我们引以为傲的超能力，此刻却毫无用处。  
垂死的变种人们开始将力量传递给我。我们像信仰神一样信仰力量，可以任由身体死去，却不甘于力量泯灭。我是X战警的队长，他们相信，我能活到最后。  
一个、两个；十个、百个……身体每一刻都更痛楚，力量每一刻都更强大。生与死，就这样在粉身碎骨的剧痛中，静静对峙。  
痛苦持续了许久。  
终于，当我睁开双眼，看到影片已然落幕，黑暗如期降临。  
体表与脏腑的伤口已全然愈合，我正躺在舒适的、还带着余温的影院座椅之上。  
星斗横空，夜风过耳，一切恍如往日，只有变种人不复存在。  
我转过头，就看到了导演Bryan Singer。他曾指导过之前几部的《X-Men》，这一刻，他眼中满是叹息。  
“你已经越过了演员的界限，不能继续留在这里。愿不愿意跟我去拍《Superman Returns》？”他问。  
我明白他的意思。而我无论如何都想继续下去，这是变种人们唯一的愿望。  
我说：“好。”  
……  
后来，在导演Bryan Singer帮助之下，我来到了DC宇宙。  
再后来，影片筹备开拍，我也进了剧组。  
沧海桑田、劫灰飞尽，黄尘清水三山下，变更千年如走马。  
历经数次重启，各系列影片先后开拍。这人世间，从来就没有永恒。即便强如变种人，在编剧之威面前，也不过一捧微温的余烬。  
终于，连我这样只懂得杀戮的野兽，也开始学会悲悯。  
毕竟众生皆苦。  
……  
Clark似乎觉察到了我的目光，回头看向我。  
然后他笑起来，向我招手。  
那样美丽、那样光芒四射的生命，即便只是远远看着，双眼都像要被灼伤熔化。  
那些暗夜深处发生的事，你或许永远也不能明白吧……  
这样也好。这样，最好。


End file.
